ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Kevryn * Cero * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Saiyan Kevryn * Health: 140,719.8/161,000 * Strength: 23 25.3 * Speed: 22 31.46 * Stamina: 287/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Scouter * Effect: 25% Physical Damage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Cero Klein * Health: 171,923.15/191,000 * Strength: 26 * Speed: 25 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Stamina: 177/500 * Equipment: ** Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. * Effects: Pure Saiyan - 25% Physical Damage. * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight! * Kevryn leaps forward and strikes at Cero 10 times with his fists (4 hit, 1150 damage). *Cero jumps back, firing off 10 Ki Blasts (6 hit, 2839.2 damage). *Kevryn takes the blasts and then rushes forward planting a fist squarely into Cero's gut then juggles him into the air and roundhouse kicks him away then punches him into the air and finally uses a double ax handle to knock him to the ground (10 Physical Hits). (8 hit, 2,300 damage) *Cero picks himself up and throws another 10 Ki Blasts at Kevryn (5 hit, 2,366 damage). *Kevryn charges out of the dust and punches Cero across then face and then follows him with constant melee attacks as he is being sent flying into the distance until he kicks him into the nearby mountain and into a small cave (10 physical hits, 8 hit, 2,300 damage). *Cero shrugs off the pain and flies out of the cave, performing a combination of punches (10 Physical Attacks, 3 hit, 975 damage) *Kevryn roars forward and performs two spin kicks and then unleashes a flurry of punches into Cero's gut before preparing his Battle Sense (10 punches, all hit, 2,875 damage). *Cero growls and releases a flurry of punches (10 Punches. 1 hit 5 dodged, 325 damage) *"Let's see what you're made of!" Kevryn shouts as launches forward and performs the Planetcracker Punch. He then follows it up with nine energy blasts. (Punch hit, 4 blasts hit. Damage: 4,738 damage) *Cero laughs lightly, "This is actually kinda fun." He jumps forward and punches 10 more times ( 6 hit, 1625 damage). *Kevryn readies his fists and launches eight more punches at his enemy. (5 hit, 1437.5 damage) *Cero charges, "Time to show you my true power." He uses Saiyan Pride then attacks with 9 punches before using the Overcharged version of his Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse. (8 punches hit, Shukuen missed. 12,600 damage). *After barely dodging the blast, Kevryn uses Pump up and then dashes in punches Cero nine times. (7 hit, 2213.75) *Cero jumps back, using a Solar Flare before punching 9 time (Solar Flare hit, 6 punches hit, 1,950 damage). *Kevryn holds his eyes and then runs forward blindly firing 10 ki blasts (3 hit, 1062.6). *